


Hands-On

by sherlockpond



Category: Torchwood
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time Bottoming, Idiots in Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:54:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25653199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sherlockpond/pseuds/sherlockpond
Summary: Ianto confesses that he's done a little research.Jack proves to him that nothing beats hands-on experience.[Set during late Series 1. Bickering, smut, forehead kisses and fluff.]
Relationships: Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones
Comments: 7
Kudos: 120





	Hands-On

**Author's Note:**

> Yikes, I guess I'm on a roll.
> 
> Here's some smut for you all - after a v long thread on discord sparked me to start writing.   
> Unbeta-ed because I don't want people to judge my porn, so expect spelling mistakes, grammar errors and plotholes!
> 
> Enjoy!

They’re in Ianto’s bedroom when the younger man blurts it out.

“I took the liberty of doing some research,”

Ianto sits back on his heels, perched on the bed, as Jack pushes himself up against the headboard. Ianto has a mug of coffee cradled in his hands and is looking at Jack expectantly.

“Research?” Jack clarifies, bringing his own cup of coffee up to his lips.

“Well, after last night, I thought I should probably read up on a few things,”

Jack internally feels a unfamiliar sense of adoration wash through him “Ianto, I hate to break it to you, but sex isn’t something you can revise for. It’s not an exam,”

Ianto scowls “ _ No _ , but my life experiences are quite vanilla in comparison to yours. So I thought it might...help,”

Suppressing a laugh, Jack offers a fond look “That’s very...methodical of you,”

“Why are you saying that like it’s a bad thing?”

“I’m not!”

“Yes you are, you’re saying it like it’s stupid.”

“Ianto, it’s not stupid. I think it’s sweet,”

“That’s  _ worse _ !”

“No, it isn’t. I just think it’s  _ sweet  _ that after last night you crept out of bed, booted up your laptop and sat in the dark looking at sex advice,” Jack sets down his coffee and crawls across the bed so he’s mimicking Ianto’s seated position “you could just ask me, you know?”

Ianto looks to the side “I don’t want to keep asking you questions. It just kills the mood - dead in the water,”

“No it doesn’t,” Jack plucks Ianto’s coffee out of his hands and then quickly puts it on the bedside table next to his own, then turns back to Ianto “I think it’s sexy,”

“Don’t lie - it’s not sexy to be all but clueless in bed,”

“But you’re not clueless. You’ve done stuff in the past,  _ we’ve _ done stuff.” Jack says.

Ianto rolls his eyes “But not like  _ huge  _ stuff, there’s been no trips to Ann Summers or suspicious packaged Amazon purchases, no bondage tape,” he replies, exasperatedly “I don’t know  _ anything _ about - well -  _ toys _ and all  _ that _ stuff,”

Jack tilts his head back and sighs.

“And now you’re angry!”

“Ianto.  _ Ianto _ . I’m not angry.” Jack says, taking the younger man’s hands “that stuff is for when you want to branch out and expand into stuff. You don’t need it, not really. If the normal sex isn’t cutting it and  _ have _ to have toys and twelve inch dildos, then there’s something unbalanced within the relationship. I like that we can have fun and there aren't a hundred things to have to wash at the end of the night. Toy’s come later, once you’ve gotten to know the other person. They’re not mandatory,”

Jack shuffles closer, drops Ianto’s hands and settles them on his hips instead and starts tracing small circles with his thumbs.

“No matter what relationship you’re in, it all starts with getting to know what you both like,” Jack says quietly, watching as Ianto’s eyes darken “and no amount of reading can properly teach you what you learn from experience,” Jack leans forward and presses his lips to the juncture between Ianto’s neck and shoulder and presses dry kisses to the skin.

Ianto mumbles something as Jack slips a finger into the waistband of Ianto’s boxers and continues to massage the small area of soft skin over his hip bones. He pulls back after a few seconds and feels a lovely sense of satisfaction when he sees how much of an effect that small amount of contact did, Ianto’s eyes are all but glazed over.

Jack continues “Why don’t you ask me, and not Google? What are you interested in?” 

Ianto re-enters the room mentally and looks embarrassed “And humiliate myself?”

“Not possible. I’ve heard literally everything. Nothing shocks me anymore,” Jack says lightly “what were you thinking about last night?”

Ianto smirks “Before or after we had sex?”

“ _ After _ ,” Jack says firmly, “definitely after. If it was before I need to work on my game,”

Ianto opens his mouth but Jack gets there first.

“ _ That’s not up for discussion _ ,”

Ianto laughs quietly, Jack leans forwards and tugs on the bottom of Ianto’s ratty death metal t-shirt and pulls it over his head. Immediately letting his hands explore freshly exposed sleep-warm skin.

“So...fire away,” he says, before slipping his hands down to Ianto’s arse and pulling him close, pressing kisses to his collarbones whilst he kneads on soft flesh.

“That’s not helping me remember.” Ianto says, but any critical tone is lost when he gasps at the way Jack softly bites at his skin.

“I’m just trying to make you feel comfortable.”

“Well, I suppose that’s better than nothing,” Ianto says, moaning when Jack’s clever fingers briefly run over his hole, the fabric of his boxers dragging over the opening.

“I’m waiting,” Jack says, getting up onto his knees and bringing Ianto with him.

Ianto desperately tries to get his thoughts in order.

“Um - well,  _ god that feels nice _ \- uh, do I have to buy one of those shower-washing things?”

Jack slides one of his legs between Ianto’s and friction is  _ heavenly _ .

“Not if you don’t want to. It’s recommended if you’re into eating guys out, but as long as you shower well and stay clean, use condoms, you don’t  _ have to _ ,”

“Okay. And if I  _ do _ like it when…,”

Jack pulls back and smirks deviously “Are you admitting to a  _ kink _ , Ianto?”

Ianto’s cheeks go pink(er) “I like...how it feels,”

Pushing gently on Ianto’s shoulders, Jack whispers “No time like the present,”

The younger man readjusts himself and lies back on the bed as Jack hooks his thumb into the waistband of his boxers and pulls them down his legs.

“Ask another,” Jacks says, and tosses the pants over his shoulder and feels his mouth water as he presses his face into musky skin.

Ianto cries out at the first touch of wet tongue on his sensitive hole. Jack growls and briefly pulls back.

“That can’t have been the only question,” he says, and then dives back down.

Ianto lets out a cry and grasps at the bedsheets, his legs crossed behind Jack’s head he racks his brain.

“I - uh, I also wanted to know how much bottoming hurt. I’ve only ever - -,”

Jack pulls his tongue out of Ianto and laughs “You’ve only ever fucked me.” Jack wipes his lips on the back of his hand “it’s uncomfortable at the start with, but when your dick hits that  _ spot _ . Oh, Ianto, there’s nothing like it,” he wets a finger in his mouth and then reaches down and slips it inside Ianto. The younger man mewls and Jack grins broadly.

“Imagine something thicker, harder, pushing relentlessly. If you think  _ giving _ feels good - then you’re not going to believe how  _ taking it _ feels,” he crooks his finger and it catches the tell-tale bump after a few thrusts. Ianto groans.

“Jesus, Jack,” Ianto bites out.

Jack crawls over Ianto and keeps a steady rhythm “Do you want to try it?”

“God, yes,”

“Ask another question, I’ll get the lube,”

“Are there other ways to catch STD’s than just like...the obvious?”

Jack stops briefly, staring at the open draw, this is the moment when he should tell Ianto about himself. This should be it, when he admits to being immortal, immune, untouchable to killer diseases. When Jack doesn’t immediately reply, Ianto sighs.

“I’ve killed the mood, haven’t I?” Ianto says, self consciously.

Jack grabs the lube from the draw and nudges it shut.

“No.” Jack says “you haven’t. It’s all about safety. Getting check-ups, making sure you use condoms, the normal stuff,”

Ianto huffs when Jack looks contemplative, his erection waning. Jack pulls off his t-shirt and boxers (letting Ianto see his own, obvious, interest), before pouring a generous amount of lube into his palm and takes Ianto into his hand.

“I really want to fuck you,” he says, moving his hand rhythmically and feeling Ianto inadvertently twitch under his minstration.

“Being lost in the other person, buried so deep, being fucked so hard.” Jack squeezes his hand at the tip and Ianto keens, his dick is back at full, beautiful hardness “I need you to touch yourself whilst I get you ready,”

Ianto nods, dumbly and moves his hand to his cock, shivering as he touches himself in a way that only he knows. Jack enjoys the image for a second and then reaches behind himself and slowly prepares him. Slathering lube onto his fingers, he works his first finger into Ianto’s hole listening to the glorious sound of the younger man’s hand. 

Jack presses the pad of his finger to that small bump and Ianto’s body reacts like he’s been shocked.

“Good, huh?” Jack says, chuckling. 

Ianto screws his eyes shut and nods.

“I need you to keep relaxing, I’m going to add another,” Jack continues, pulling his finger out and then sliding in another alongside the first.

Whining, Ianto presses his hips down and fucks himself on Jack’s fingers. Jack hums, impressed.

“Have you done this before, Ianto?” Jack asks, arousal burning in him at the image of Ianto, alone, fucking his own fingers.

“Maybe,” Ianto chokes out.

Jack can’t help the shiver that runs down his spine and he speeds up the pace of his fingers, watching Ianto’s hands grasping the duvet.

“After a long day? Or on your day off? All alone, slicking up a hand and opening yourself up with your other hand on your cock, face down in the pillow - is that how you like it?” Jack watches, transfixed, as precum streams down the tip of Ianto’s dick.

“You look desperate, Ianto. Laid out, flat on your back. Imagine what the other’s would say,”

Ianto moans and his hand speeds up - Jack reaches out and stops him.

“Don’t come yet, it’s better when you’re being fucked,” Jack assures him, reaching over to the bedside table and grabbing a condom. He rips it open and lets out a gasp as he rolls it down his penis and then bites his lip as he glances at Ianto’s puffy hole. He positions himself, dick poking excitedly at its goal.

“I’ll go slow, okay?” Jack says, watching Ianto’s hips shift minutely with anticipation.

Ianto nods and Jack grasps the base of his own dick and pushes in. Ianto lets out a sharp breath as he’s filled and Jack’s forehead drops onto his shoulder as he relishes the tightness, the way Ianto automatically wraps his legs around his waist. It feels  _ safe _ , like coming home.

Jack stills once he’s fully seated.

“Beautiful,” he whispers, pressing a kiss to Ianto’s forehead.

Ianto looks up through dozy, half-lidded eyes and squeezes his legs.

“Okay, okay.” Jack laughs softly and draws back and then pushes back in. Ianto’s head lifts and hits the pillow, gooseflesh bursting across his skin.

Losing himself in the feeling of Ianto: perfect, gorgeous, Ianto, squeezing around him and making the most amazing noises below him. He speeds up and moves his right hand over Ianto’s shoulder and lets loose.

“God. Look at you.” Jack says, near unintelligibly, he circles his hips a few times and then pauses after a long, deep thrust. Ianto’s body draws tight like a bow string.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Ianto gasps.

“There it is,” Jack says, self indulgently and repeats the motion. 

Ianto’s breath catches, his eyebrows knit close and a hand grasps at the headboard.

“Feel good?” 

Ianto nods sharply and quickly.

Jack leans down and presses their foreheads together, then presses a chaste kiss to Ianto’s lips, rotating his hips in wide circular motions, Ianto contracts around him and his back arches off the bed. They’re both sweaty and heavy-limbed with pleasure, Jack closes his eyes and relishes the tightness around his dick. He pulls together all his self-control and halts his actions.

Worried, Ianto’s eyes open as he feels Jack slip out.

“Get onto your hands and knees,” Jack says “can you do that?”

Ianto nods and hauls himself onto his front and then gets into his knees - Jack takes a moment to make a mental image of Ianto spread out in front of him and then guides himself inside, sighing at the way Ianto’s body welcomes him in.

“It feels so different. Thicker.” Ianto says, his head hanging low.

“Right?” Jack quickens and his thrusts become more punctuated and hard - Ianto takes it so well and Jack feels sweat trickling down his spine at the exert, followed by the sweat from his temple. He leans down and they move together.

“Oh,  _ Ianto _ ,” Jack pants, it feels almost spiritual, being so lost in someone else’s body.

He weaves his arms around Ianto’s waist and fucks him like an animal for a few thrusts and then, without warning, collects Ianto into his arms and pulls him up so they’re both kneeling. Jack fucks up into the younger man and the pitch in moans grows louder between them.

“ _ Shit _ ,” Ianto shouts and Jack grits his teeth and hold him up with one arm and then wanks him off with the other.

“Come on, you’ve done so well. Come on, Ianto, let go. Come across the bed.” Jack doesn’t falter and his cockhead rubs mercilessly against Ianto’s prostate.

“J-jesus...oh my G- I...I don’t think I can - I’m going to come - -,” Ianto’s head falls onto Jack’s shoulder and he lets out a beautiful litany of curses which fall like music on Jack’s ear. The sweat mingles between their closely pressed bodies, bodies so full of love and contentment, Ianto at Jack’s mercy - trusting each other implicitly. 

It’s intoxicating, the smell of lube, salty skin and undeniable  _ sex _ . The bed hitting the wall in an obviously pornagraphic manner, Ianto gasping for breath like a man starved of oxygen.

Jack knows he’s getting closer, he firmly tugs at Ianto’s dick and he feels the man tense in his arms, muscles contracting and beginning to reach their climax. Deft fingers circle around quivering cock and squeeze like the tell tale sensation of contracting, pulsating walls and Jack holds him closer, desperately trying to optimise on the peak of pleasure.

It works.

Come erupts out of Ianto’s cock as he moans, shamelessly, as he releases across his own bedsheets - thick and translucent. Jack works him through it, gently milking out the last few drops. Ianto gasps long, shuddery breaths as he enjoys the last moments of his orgasm. Jack reads his body and then slowly starts moving again, feeling the difference in the way Ianto’s hole is looser and more pliant. Closing his eyes, Jack feels his climax approaching and he fucks  _ deep _ . 

Out of nowhere, he feels a gentle probing against his hole - a finger slick trying to breach him. Sighing, Jack relaxes and lets the finger worm inside and he feels a more intense wave of pleasure crashing over him as his cock lets out spurt after spurt of come into the condom. 

The pair cling to each other - as fucks go, it’s one of the best and there’s not even the arousing threat of anyone walking in on them.

Jack chuckles breathily, still inside Ianto (and essentially holding him up).

“That was…,” Jack begins, and then struggles to find the words.

Ianto grins dozily “Yeah, it was...  _ Wow _ ,”

Making sure Ianto can take his own weight, Jack reaches down and holds the base of the condom and pulls out.

Ianto makes a displeased noise “That’s...not great,”

“Yeah, but the rest makes up for it,” Jack counters.

Condom disposed of and soiled sheets bundled to one side, the pair fall forward and catch their breaths, pulling up the final blanket to cover cooling skin.

After a few minutes Ianto lets out a laugh “If I’d knew it was like  _ that _ I would have done it years ago,”

Jack bites his lip and sighs “It’s not always like that,” he says before he can stop himself.

Ianto reaches across in a rare moment of tenderness and threads his fingers through Jack’s and holds them up in the air, inspecting their joined fingers.

Unknown words pass between them as Jack catches Ianto’s eye.

“It’s different when…,” Jack begins, quietly and wistfully.

He can’t bring himself to finish that sentence.

“Yeah, it is,” Ianto replies softly.

Jack leans over and kisses him soundly, pouring as much as he can into it in a vain attempt to try to convey his feelings. Ianto winds his arms around Jack’s shoulder and hangs on for dear life and returns the sentiment. 

The blanket tucked up to both of their waists, Ianto’s phone blessedly silent on the chester draws across the room and just the wet noises of their kiss. To Jack, it feels like paradise after years of loneliness between relationships. He stores the soft touches and the way Ianto feels so malleable below him, when they pull apart Jack’s heart throbs because Ianto looks so chronically  _ young _ . 

Wide-eyed, all the cynicism of work and the dryness of his near-unbreakable walls briefly melted in a small show of vulnerability. Jack runs his knuckles down the side of Ianto’s face, feeling the prickly reminder of an eleven o’clock shadow on his jaw.

“Ianto Jones, I think you’re the most incredible person I’ve ever met,” Jack says reverently.

There’s a palpable silence in the room.

And then Ianto’s phone lets out an unholy shriek and reality comes crashing down around their ears.

_ fin _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Leave a kudos/comment if you enjoyed!
> 
> My blog is (sadly) not as nsfw as this fic:  
> sherlockpond.tumblr.com


End file.
